


Nami's Scheme

by EroOnii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Multi, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroOnii/pseuds/EroOnii
Summary: This takes place during One Piece Episode 24. This is where Nami is stealing the Going Merry from Luffy while at the Baratie in order to go after Arlong. In the anime, she says she is going to change to get Johnny and Yosaku (the Bounty Hunter friends of Zoro) to turn around so she can push them off the ship and steal it. Needless to say, that’s not how it goes down here.





	Nami's Scheme

This takes place during One Piece Episode 24. This is where Nami is stealing the Going Merry from Luffy while at the Baratie in order to go after Arlong. In the anime, she says she is going to change to get Johnny and Yosaku (the Bounty Hunter friends of Zoro) to turn around so she can push them off the ship and steal it. Needless to say, that’s not how it goes down here.

~~~

“Excuse me, but I’d like to change quickly, so could the two of you turn around for a second?” Nami motioned for the two bounty hunters to turn around while giving them a wink.

Johnny and Yosaku hurriedly obliged and faced towards the ocean. Nami grinned slyly as she slid off her shirt. As soon as she finished changing, she was going to push the two of them overboard and steal the Going Merry for herself.

While she had the shirt over her head, she heard two sharp gasps. Nami quickly pulled her shirt the rest of the way off and looked towards the two men as they quickly turned away and pretended to not have seen her large, pale chest.

“You wouldn’t have been peeking just now, right?” Nami asked coyly, “I asked you to turn around and not peek.”

Her plan was thrown off knowing that they were watching her with occasional glances thrown over their shoulders. However, she didn’t get this far without being able to think on her feet and with a quick glance at the growing bulge in each of the bounty hunters’ pants, she hatched a new plan.

“Well it looks like you two did peek. Or at least it seems like you’re getting pretty excited to have me change near you.” Nami walked up behind them and stopped short. “You can turn around if you want.”

Johnny and Yosaku turned to see Nami standing topless behind them. Her tits, normally concealed under her shirt, showed their true size as the sun made her pale skin glow alluringly.

“Are you just going to stand there with your mouth open staring?” Nami giggled as looked at the two stunned men in front of her, standing like seeing her body had turned them to stone.

“If you won’t touch them, then I guess I’ll have to myself.” Nami brought one hand to her breast and used the other to slide her skirt and panties down around her ankles.

The bounty hunters gulped as their bulges jumped at the sight of her naked body. Johnny stepped forward and timidly reached out to grasp her breast as Yosaku watched on and stared in shock.

“Mmmmm”. Nami moaned quietly as he groped her. She switched her attention from her own body, to the one in front of her, sliding her hand from Johnny’s face, across his chest, and to the bulge in his pants.

After a few strokes, she hooked her thumbs in his waistband and pulled his pants down.

Nami looked up at his face and gave him a grin as she dropped to her knees and positioned his dick in front of her face.

She reached to grab his hand and placed it on the back of her head as she took his cock into her mouth. She reached down with her other hand and placed it between her legs and began to rub herself eagerly.

With her lips wrapped around his dick, she began to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft, slowly taking it deeper and deeper until she was able to take his full length in her mouth.

Finally, Yosaku snapped out of his daze and began to approach the two. He neared and reached to grope Nami as Johnny had.

SMACK!

Without stopping the blowjob, she slapped his hand away. With a pop, she removed Johnny’s cock from her mouth and looked at Yosaku.

“If you were too cowardly to approach me first, you have to earn your place here. Lay down under me and get to work on my pussy”. Nami looked up at him teasingly as she pointed for him to lay under her while she blew his friend.

He wordlessly nodded and crawled onto the deck and positioned himself under Nami, spreading her legs so she could sit on his face while continuing the blowjob.

“Mmmmm fuck,” she moaned a bit before continuing to work on the dick in front of her.

Her tongue swirled around the head of his cock while she felt his tongue doing the same to her clit below her. Whenever she felt his tongue pick up speed, her’s would as well.

Johnny’s hand on her head pulled her up and down on his cock faster while Yosaku’s hands started grabbing and slapping her round ass on top of him.

“Fuck! I’m going to cum before either of them if they keep this up”. The stimulation from below and the taste of precum in her mouth was driving Nami crazy already.

!!!

Nami’s head was suddenly pulled down harder on Johnny’s dick as he began to unload in her mouth. The sudden roughness and the load of cum pouring down her throat pushed Nami over the edge as she began to cum on Yosaku’s mouth.

Having to quickly swallow the load in her mouth, she pulled off of the still shooting cock as she gasped and tightened her thighs on the head between her legs and dug her fingers into his hair.

Nami yelled out in pleasure as she squirted onto the face greedily licking her through her orgasm.

The remainder of Johnny’s cum shot onto Nami’s face and tits as what she couldn’t swallow dripped down her chin. Her juices flowed steady from her pussy as Yosaku continued to toy with her clit with his tongue, his face slowly being covered by her cum.

Pushing herself off of him, Nami laid down on the deck, gasping after cumming so hard. The heat of the wood against her back as she tried to catch her breath.

“You better not be done, I still need to get off”. Yosaku got up and wiped his face and looked towards Nami’s body laying ready for the taking on the deck.

He prepared to mount her before Johnny grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

“Let me get under her, we’ll both use her while she lays there”, Johnny picked up her body and laid under her. His cock already hard again even after just cumming.

He slid his cock into her tight, pink asshole, using the cum still on his cock as lube to slide in easily. Yosaku climbed on top of her and began to thrust into her pussy.

Nami’s pussy swallowed his cock eagerly as her head shot back in shock and pleasure as both her holes were quickly filled by the two men.

They weren’t giving her any time to recover from cumming hard earlier. She had been repressing herself and finally getting to release was too much for her to handle.

Her mind going blank, Nami could only lay and enjoy as their hard cocks thrust in and out of both of her holes. Her juices flowed freely around Yosaku’s cock as he fucked her and coated all three of them in her cum.

It had only been a minute since last cumming, but the dual stimulation was already pushing Nami to the edge again. Feeling both pussy and ass being fucked hard, mixed with taste of cum still in her mouth, she started to cum again.  
Her cum sprayed both of them and spilled out as her pussy tightened around the cock so greedily exploring every last inch of her pussy.

Right as she was coming down from the peak of her orgasm, both of the men were at their limit. They were trying to hold out, but the squeezing around their cocks was too much for them to handle.

Johnny gave a final thrust as he emptied his second load of the day into her ass.

Yosaku fell on top of her as he drained his balls deep into her pussy.

The three rolled off each other and laid there on the deck panting as the cum slowly poured out of both of Nami’s holes.

“Why don’t you lick us clean?” The two men chuckled as they looked at Nami laying between them trying to steady her shaking legs and catch her breath.

She crawled to her knees and worked her way over to Yosaku and began to lick him clean.

“Damn man, what is your stamina!” Yosaku yelled. Johnny had gotten back up, hardon in hand and prepared to take Nami from behind while she licked his friend’s cock clean.

The cock in her mouth slowly got hard again as she cleaned it.

Nami jolted as he thrust into her from behind.

“How do they both keep going? I’ve already made him cum twice and he’s still fucking me like that!”

Never one to lose, Nami kept going, cupping Yosaku’s balls as she worked her way licking from base to tip before taking it all in her mouth again.

Johnny kept thrusting into her cum-filled pussy and slid a finger into her dripping asshole.

Nami’s eyes went wide as she felt the finger slip inside her ass. It was nothing compared to the cock that was there earlier, but she wasn’t nearly a sensitive as she was now.

 

“Damn them, I’m going to be cumming again soon if they keep this up”. Nami thought to herself.

The cock in her mouth started thrusting a bit more and more along with her head moving up and down its length. She could feel him tensing up as he was getting closer to cumming again.

Nami gripped his balls a bit as she took the entire length of him down her throat, causing him to let loose in her mouth.

She quickly swallowed the load in her mouth and gasped for air before greedily diving back down on his cock to get the rest of his cum.

Behind her, Johnny was quickly reaching his limit again. He pulled his cock out of her already filled pussy and spun her around towards him.

On her knees in front of him, Nami stuck out her tongue and looked up at him eagerly.

He unloaded, aiming at her waiting mouth, but missed, sending the first rope of cum across her right eye and cheek and the next ones on her chin and tits.

“It’s a good thing you use a sword and not a gun with that aim”, Nami teased him.

She looked up at him and winked as she wiped some of the cum from her cheek into her mouth and eating it greedily.

While the two men laid in heaps on the deck, recovering from shooting all they had on or in Nami, she finished cleaning the cum on her face and chest and approached them.

“Did you boys enjoy my body?” Nami toyed with them as she stared down at them.

“Of course! We can hardly move now. It’s been too long since being able to release like that”. Johnny readily replied.

“That’s good to hear. Well the fact that you can’t move at least!” Nami laughed as she dragged and threw both of them overboard, naked and panicking.

“Thanks for the fun time, boys! … And your wallets!” Nami winked as she pulled their wallets from their previously discarded pants.

“...huh. For bounty hunters, they barely have anything on them. Damn. I went through that for only 20,000 berries. At least the sex was pretty good.” Nami shrugged and got the Going Merry moving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave feedback. You can reach me by my email EroOniiHentai@gmail.com or my Twitter @EroOnii.
> 
> I will consider any possible commissions if you like my writing.
> 
> I plan on writing a few stories about a couple of my favorite anime over the next few weeks, and am willing to take requests. Please look forward to my future writings.


End file.
